Naruto: the Hokage with a Mouth
by ezioscreed26
Summary: after the forbidden scroll incident Naruto learns of his heritage and of his grandfather's identity, watch out Konoha the "Mercenary with the mouth" is making an appearance


rating: M

Authors Note: just so you know i wont be posting any Lemons as im not experienced in such literature and im not as perverted as Jiraiya however there will be violence, blood, Gore and fourth wall breaking with some psychotic tendencies, although not as psychotic as Deadpool as Naruto has morals, expect a lot of wise cracks though.Summary: after the Mizuki incident Naruto learns of his heritage of both his parents, but what suprized Naruto was the identity of his Grandfather on his Fathers side. watch as Naruto takes up his Grandfathers codename: Deadpool, "The Merc with a mouth"

Jutsu-Kage Bunshin No Jutsu

"normal speech"

bijuu speech/jinchuriki speech- Hey Kit

narrarator speech-yep he's bananas alright

"thoughts" that was better than waffles

chapter one

in the forests of konoha

near midnight we see a sunkissed blonde 13 year old boy reading from a scroll that he knew he should not have taken, you see earlier in the day he had failed the ninja acadamy graduation exam for the third time due to the fact he cannot pull off a clone to fight his way out of a paper bag,

You see 13 years ago the Kyuubi the supposed nine-tailed Demon Fox appeared out of nowhere and attacked Konoha, struggling to push it out of konoha, the yondiame hokage, Minato Namikaze had no choice but to seal the fox into Naruto using the Reaper death seal sealing the yang half of the kyuubi into naruto and thus sacrificing his life for the village but most importantly his son, his final wishes were for his son to be recognized as a hero, sadly the village did not heed his wishes and ignored him everywhere he went, only refering to him as "Demon" or "Demon-Brat", any attempt to attack Naruto were thwarted by the Uchiha clan and the Hokages personal anbu.

back in the present time...

'ok lets see here, we have Kage Bunshin, aargh why does it have to be another clone!?!? can't Ezioscreed27 come up with a different technique for me to learn i mean come on' thought Naruto, after he thought that his eyes bugged out

'what...the...hell...just...happened...did I just break the fourth-wall!?!?' thought our favorite Blonde.

looking closer at the technique this is what he reads

Kage Bunshin

rank:A

type: clone Kinjutsu

warning: anybody attempting this jutsu that is lower than Jonin rank will pass out or die from chakra exhaustion/depletion dont attempt unless under supervision

donator: Uzumaki Clan

handseal: rat

the Kage Bunshin is a technique that produces a corporeal clone that can interact with the environment around them, its a kinjutsu because of the chakra usage, to perform this jutsu just cross your fingers into the rat hand seal, concentrate about a little over half of your chakra and say Kage Bunshin no justu

pros: jutsu will send their memories back to the user making it great for scouting but they're also great to use as cannon-fodder

cons: if too many are dispelled at one time, user will recieve massive headache and/or fall unconcious.

'whoa where was this technique all my life' thought Naruto.

setting down the scroll, he begins to train.

three hours later, naruto is on the ground panting, and as naruto gets up he hears "FOUND YOU!!!" yelled a mysterious voice

turning around he grins, "Iruka-sensei you found me!!!"

"do you have any idea how much trouble you're in for stealing the forbidden scroll, what do you have to say for yourself?" scolded Iruka Umino chunin instructor of the acadamy.

"well i was told if i learned one technique from the forbidden scroll that i would pass, so did i pass?" questioned Naruto.

"who on earth told you that?"

"Mizuki"

'Mizuki! is he after the forbidden scroll? why not take it himself? unless...he wants to use Naruto as a scapegoat and kill him so he could be 'praised' as a hero, im willing to bet my salary he sabotaged his education' thought Iruka.

Hearing some whistling noises Iruka shoves naruto out of the way as a hail of shuriken and kunai strike him and mildy wounds iruka

"well...I never expected to get this far, Naruto quick give me the scroll and you pass" yelled Mizuki

"Naruto dont listen to him he has tricked you, he sabotaged your education, you would be better if you were trained properly,fortunately its an issue that can be fixed, buts he's the reason you failed Naruto" iruka told naruto.

"Naruto do you want to know a secret? a secret that revolves around you? one that cant be mention to the younger generation including you?" sneered mizuki.

"what secret? tell me please" questioned Naruto

" Stop!!! Mizuki!! You know that is a forbidden subject" yelled Iruka

" As if i care, he'll be dead soon anyway and i'll be proclaimed as a hero, Naruto on the night of the Kyuubi attack it was said that the yondaime hokage killed the kyuubi, however this could be further from the truth, you see the kyuubi is a being made of chakra, the yondiame couldnt kill it, instead he used a seal that sacrficed his life to seal the fox into a newborn baby...you!" replied Mizuki

"he was my Father wasn't he? after all if i was in his position i could not trust this power with anyone else other than my own son." replied naruto

Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was watching through his crystal ball, was shocked to hear that Naruto had deduced his fathers identity ' I'm sorry Naruto that i kept this from you' thought the aged Hokage as he continued watching knowing he cannot hide Naruto's heritage from him any longer.

" as if a Demon like you could be the son of the yondiame hokage, your parents were probably a chunin who got drunk a slept with some whore because he couldn't get a proper girlfriend" spat Mizuki

in an instant a heavy K.I. (Killer Intent) could be felt, looking down Mizuki saw that Naruto was encased in a cloak of red chakra with blood red eyes with slits for pupils.

"i can tolerate the insults to me, but insulting my parents will get you killed" yelled an angry Naruto.

"as if you could Demon-brat, but you're more than welcome to try" sneered Mizuki slightly afraid of naruto.

Dashinv forward Naruto tries to punch Mizuki only for Mizuki to take one of the shuriken off his back and chop his arm off.

"NARUTO!!!!!!" screamed Iruka.

then an suprizing thing happens, naruto Bends down, picks up his arm and reattaches it to his body and continues fighting as if nothing happened.

everyone is shocked at this development as they were not expecting this.

'i guess Naruto-Kun inherited his grandfathers bloodline, i just hope he doesnt turn out psychotic like him' mused the Hokage.

"h-how did you do t-that N-Naruto?" asked a shocked Iruka

"I dont know Iruka-sensei, i was just going by instinct" replies Naruto, shocked at what he has done

"no matter if you have a regenerative factor and are technically unkillable, ill still kill you" spat Mizuki

" oh yeah, bring it teme you're about to get really friendly with some rope, hot wax, a rubber chicken, and a waffle iron, im about to return the pain a thousand fold! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" exclaims Naruto and in matter of seconds there are thousands of our loveable partially insane ninja

confused about the rope, hot wax, rubber chicken and waffle iron comment, both Mizuki, iruka and the hokage are shocked at the amount of clones the blonde created

'my god, he's a chakra powerhouse although he has inherited some of his grandfathers psychotic tendencies I do see that he has morals which is good, because it looks like his psychotic tendencies have to do with his mouth' mused the Hokage as he takes a puff of his pipe

swarming down, Naruto begins to beat the snot out of mizuki, leaving the silver haired chunin

(A.N: if you do not know what they look like google them they look like they do in canon)

when the blonde shinobi is done, Mizuki is unrecognizable except for the silver hair.

" oh Mizuki you, you pig i told you not to go through with your plan as you did not know the consequences of your actions." sighed a female voice

" Who are you ma'am?" asks both Iruka and Naruto

"i am hitomi Namikaze, i was ordered to to follow my fiance and stop him if necessary by the hokage, but it looks like everything was taken care of." replies Hitomi.

'shes related to the fourth hokage?' thought both Iruka and Naruto

"N-Namikaze? are you related to Dad? the fourth Hokage?" asked Naruto

"you werent supposed to find out until you made chunin to protect you from his enemies which is why i was not allowed contact with you but i guess now that you know i can finally reveal myself to you, yes the fourth Hokage was my brother, i am his sister" replies Hitomi

both Iruka and Naruto are shocked at this development

"so that means you're..." says Naruto not finishing his sentence due to shock

"yes Naru-kun im your aunt, who do you think restocked your fridge and cleaned your apartment and sang you those lullabyes when you were scared, depressed and crying?" replies Hitomi

at this Naruto launches himself at Hitomi crying into her shoulder, mumbling how much he loves her for her acts of kindness and love.

"this is nice and all, im happy you have family now but naruto i have something to give you." states Iruka

rushing over to Iruka Naruto wonders what he is going to receive.

"what is it Iruka-sensei?" asks the Blonde knuckle-head

"close your eyes Naruto" replies iruka as he switches Narutos' goggles with his hitai-ate

"can i look now?" questions Naruto

"Okay, open your eyes Naruto."

opening his eyes Naruto notices his goggles in Irukas hands and his Hitai-ate missing from his forehead.

"congratulations Naruto, you graduate." says a happy Iruka

"I want you to know Naruto i wanted to take you in multiple times, especially when i saw you living on the streets, but tue Hokage said i couldn't because you didnt know yet." says Naruto's aunt

"its okay i understand" replies Naruto

"im glad, now how about we go talk to the hokage about recent devlopments such as your regenerative healing factor." says Hitomi

" oh thats due to the fox" replies Naruto

" actually its not but the Hokage wants to reveal that."

"ok but first we need to deal with Mizuki and get Iruka-sensei to the hospital"

Hitomi quickly summons the anbu that were nearby to come pick mizuki up, they quickly scoop up the scarred instructor and rush him to the hospital.

" ok now that Iruka is getting treatment we need to talk to the Hokage" says Hitomi as she guides him to the hokage tower.

okay there you guys have it the first chapter, next chapter Naruto' grandfather is revealed and his bloodline is explained

until then, Ja Ne


End file.
